Diskussion:Testpilot
Canon Wird denn der Begriff "Testpilot" jemals genannt? In der Originalfassung wird er ziemlich sicher nicht genannt, wie sieht es denn mit der deutschen Fassung aus? Falls der Begriff dort auch nicht genannt wird, hat dann dieser Artikel überhaupt eine Existenzberechtigung? Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 12:26, 21. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Er wird genannt. Ich weiß nur nicht ob auch in der Folge "Erstflug". 84.159.67.173 19:35, 21. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe mir die Folge Erstflug extra auf Deutsch angesehen, den Begriff "Testpilot" habe ich jedoch nicht gehört. Falls ich ihn überhört haben sollte, wäre ich um eine genauere Angabe (Szene, Sprecher) dankbar. Ansonsten stellt sich dann die Frage, ob dieser Artikel gelöscht werden sollte. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 07:45, 22. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Im englischen MA wird der Testpilot glaub ich beim normalen Piloten reingetan. Außerdem fällt der Begriff doch in der Pilotfolge, oder?176.0.69.154 11:49, 22. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke, dass du in meine Bearbeitung reingegrätscht bist. Ich weiß nicht ob der Begriff in der Serie fällt, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß. Er könnte ebenfalls in Archers Biographie auftauchen. Wenn ihr hier aber nichts mit den Artikel anfangen könnt, würde ich ihn nach MB verschieben und einen Link auf Archers Seite anlegen. -- 11:55, 22. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Nachdem der Begriff in der Folge Erstflug nicht vorkommt, ist es wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er noch in einer anderen Folge genannt wird. Zwei Drittel des Artikels haben zudem keinen direkten Trek-Bezug, von daher sehe ich diesen Artikel als eher überflüssig an. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 12:01, 22. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::@phoenix: Niemand ist dir irgendwo "reingegrätscht". Das in einem Wiki mehrere Personen gleichzeitig arbeiten liegt in der Natur der Sache. :::Archers Biographie nennt den Begriff schonmal nicht. Und normalerweise legen wir hier eigentlich keine Artikel an, nur weil die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ein Begriff vielleicht irgendwo mal genannt wurde. Wenn sich also keine andere Erwähnung finden lässt, wäre ich ebenfalls fast dafür, ihn zu löschen. :::Von dir geschriebene Artikel kannst du selbstverständlich jederzeit der MB zur Verfügung stellen. Bedenke aber, dass auch sie keine Fan-Fiction-Wiki sind. Ohne eine ordentliche Quelle würde ich mir auch dort keine allzugroßen Hoffnungen machen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:20, 22. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Mit "reingrätschen" meine ich, dass ich einen Speicherkonflikt hatte und deswegen meinen Text nochmal schreiben musste. (Nervige Angelegenheit...) Mehr steckt da nicht dahinter. ::Und es ist, auch wenn es nicht erwähnt wird, klar, dass die Piloten eines Testprogrammes Testpiloten sind. Aber darüber möchte ich nicht hier streiten, da der Begriff anscheinend nicht fällt (was ich übrigens sehr interessant finde. Ein so offensichtlicher Begriff wird einfach umfahren. Wirklich interessant). Ich verfrachte deswegen den Artikel nach MB und werde eher dort wegen so Kleinigkeiten rumfeilschen. ::P.S: Kann man nicht wenigstens einen kleinen Absatz im Artikel der Piloten aka Steuermänner hinterlassen? (Wahrscheinlich nicht...)-- 19:17, 22. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::"test pilot" wird offenbar in der Originalfassung der Episode gesagt: Steth: That's probably true, but if I were worrying about danger I wouldn't have become a test pilot.. Kleiner Tipp für erste Anhaltspunkte bei solchen Fragen: google-Suche (erweitert) des Begriffs in Kombination mit der Website www.chakoteya.net (Transkript: http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/417.htm )- Der Begriff dürfte auch in der deutschen Synchro gefallen sein (was man aber bei Gelegenheit noch mal gegenchecken sollte). --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:53, 22. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wird auch so in der deutschen Fassung gesagt. Artikel kann also bleiben, müsste aber wohl etwas umgebaut werden. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 09:44, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Ich weiß schon. Trivialwissen raus (Astronauten etc.), eventuell auch noch die Sache mit Archer und Robinson raus (obwohl es total offensichtlich ist und in den jeweiligen Artikel erwähnt wird) und dafür die Erwähnung von Voyager rein. Schöne Sache. C'est la vie. :Danke für die Info. -- 15:38, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::So weit ich weis gilt hier für das Anlegen von Artikeln: "alles was zu sehen ist und was zu hören ist". Zu sehen ist hier mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Testpilot. Zum Vergleich ziehe ich mal diesen hahnebüchenen Artikel Dekolleté heran. Dieser wurde angelegt, weil in der Episode Kleider mit brustweitem Ausschnitt zu sehen sind. In einer Gesellschaft und Zeit, in der man bezweifeln könnte, ob ein irdischer Begriff der heutigen Zeit Verwendung findet. In diesem Fall verhält es sich meiner Meinung nach viel eindeutiger. Wir wissen, dass Pilot noch Verwendung findet. Und in der ohnehin menschlich dominierten Sternenflotte ist der Begriff Testpilot doch naheliegend. --Egeria (Diskussion) 15:20, 5. Jan. 2016 (UTC)